Dp
Der 3.Oktober ist für das Volk der DDR ein Trauertag, es ist der Tag der Zwangsvereinigung und der Annexion durch die faschistische BRD. Nur die BRD-Faschisten und ihre habgierigen Handlanger feiern diesen Tag. Diese Zwangsvereinigung ist ein Anachronismus, denn Sozialismus und Kapitalismus gehören weder zusammen und können auch nicht zusammenwachsen, wie sich gezeigt hat; so wie Gut und Böse nicht zusammengehören. Und was nicht zusammengehört, kann auch nicht zusammenwachsen, und erst recht keine Früchte tragen. Auf Biegen und Brechen wurden zwei unterschiedliche Gesellschaften miteinander verklammert, ein menschenfeindliches Experiment, das schon lange gescheitert ist und sich nur noch mit Durchhalteparolen, lachhaften Wunderwaffen und immer absurderen Versprechungen und Ablenkungsmanövern dahinschleppt ("Rente mit 67 oder 70 wird Arbeitslosigkeit senken" , "Aufhebung des Kündigungsschutzes bringt mehr Arbeitsplätze", "Deutschland muss am Hindukusch verteidigt werden", "Krieg gegen Afghanistan und Jugoslawien ist Friedenseinsatz", "Steuererleichterungen für Großverdiener erhöhen Kaufkraft von Kleinverdienern" , verfassungswidrige Erpressung von Parlamentariern durch Kanzler und Kriegsverbrecher Schröder mittels Rücktritt). Am Vorabend der Revolution wird es noch einige Zeit immer absurder werden, bis auch der Letzte begriffen hat, dass die Kapitalistenbonzen und Mammonanbeter aller Parteien abgewirtschaftet und versagt haben. In anderen Ländern haben sie das schon weitestgehend: UdSSR, Argentinien, Venezuela, Bolivien, Brasilien, USA, Osteuropa, die gesamte "3. Welt". Die feigen hinterhältigen inkompetenten BRD-Wirtschaftsführer und ihre Helfer, die prokapitalistischen Politiker und Militaristen, die uns versklaven, sitzen nur noch instabil in ihrem Sattel, jederzeit zur Flucht und zu Wendehalsaktionen bereit. Ihre ideologischen Waffen gehen zuende und deshalb bieten sie immer unglaubwürdigere, schnell zusammengeschusterte Täuschungen und Versprechungen an, um ihre Privilegien und Pfründe zu sichern. Was hat die Zwangsvereinigung in der annektierten DDR bewirkt ? Unsere eigenen Feiertage, unsere Traditionen, Symbole und Gesetze, unsere Kultur und Geschichte, wurden uns zwangsweise und gewaltsam genommen; gestohlen wurden uns unsere Kunst und Literatur, Musik und Wissenschaft, unsere eigenen Fernseh- und Radiosender, unsere Schulbücher und Lehrpläne, unser Schulsystem, unsere Denkmäler, Straßennamen, viele Bibliotheken, viele Theater und Kulturhäuser, der Palast der Republik und viele andere Bauwerke, der 7.Oktober (Gründung der DDR), der 8.Mai (Tag der Befreiung), unsere Organisationen, Zeitungen und Zeitschriften, unsere Erzeugnisse und Produkte, unsere fast kostenlosen Wohnungen, unsere kostenlose Bildung und Gesundheitsversorgung, unser Lebensstandard, alle unsere sozialen und beruflichen Rechte und Errungenschaften, unsere gesicherten Arbeitsplätze, die Gleichberechtigung, unsere Industrie, unsere Wälder, Seen, Felder, Bodenschätze, Flüsse, unser Volkseigentum, unsere Würde ..., alles das wurde uns zwangsweise gegen unseren Willen gestohlen und geraubt. Die BRD-Kapitalisten und BRD-Faschisten betrachten und behandeln die DDR-Bevölkerung als Untermenschen, deswegen bezeichnen sie uns verächtlich als Ossis oder Jammerossis oder als Kommunisten oder als Spitzel oder als Mitläufer oder Wendehälse oder Blockflöten oder als Gleichgeschaltete oder rotlackierte Faschisten oder rote Socken oder nennen uns Stasi-Schweine, und geben uns in der annektierten DDR nur halb so viel Arbeitsplätze , nur 30-70 % des BRD-Gehalts, nur die schlechteren und niedrigeren Arbeitsplätze, sich selbst jedoch die privilegierten Posten, wo es sich gut leben lässt. Nie zuvor sind die friedliebenden DDR-Bürger mit solchen Beschimpfungen und Beleidigungen diffamiert worden. Die sowjetischen Besatzungstruppen, die Kommunisten, die Antifaschisten und die SED haben uns tausendmal besser behandelt: keine Arbeitslosen, keine Obdachlosen, keine soziale Unsicherheit, keine Ausbeutung, keine Armen und keine Bettelnden gab es bei uns, keine Beleidigungen und Diffamierungen und keine Mauer zwischen Arm und Reich. Seit 1990 müssen wir zwangsweise die uns fremden BRD-Feiertage mitfeiern und zwangsweise die uns übergestülpten undemokratischen BRD-Gesetze und Verordnungen einhalten, gemacht von faschistischen und antikommunistischen Juristen, Bürokraten und Beamten, von denen die meisten Täter, aktive Handlanger und Massenmörder in Hitlerdeutschland waren, und die sich nach 1945 gegenseitig von aller Schuld freisprachen und so taten, als hätten sie nichts mit dem kapitalistischen 3. Reich zu tun, obwohl personell, wirtschaftsstrukturell und hierarchisch fast alles unverändert blieb in der BRD. Sodass bis heute die meisten westdeutschen Firmen und Institutionen von braunen oder kapitalistisch-faschistoiden Seilschaften beherrscht werden. Auch ideologisch blieb in der BRD alles beim Alten wie unter Hitler: Kapitalismus in der Wirtschaft, Antikommunismus, Antisowjetismus, Verbot antifaschistischer Parteien (KPD,FDJ), Ausbeutungsstrukturen, heuchlerischer Klerikalismus, ungerechte Besitzverhältnisse, Rassismus. Z.B. waren nach 1949 im auswärtigen Amt der BRD mehr Nazis tätig, als vor 1945 unter Hitler. Bis auf einige wenige Sündenböcke wurden Kriegsverbrecher, Kriegsgewinnler und Kriegsförderer nicht enteignet und nicht bestraft und konnten ihr unheilvolles Werk fortsetzen., wie z.B. Thyssen, Krupp, IG-Farben, VW, BMW, Opel, Daimler, Deutsche Bank, Dresdner Bank, Friedrich Flick, NSDAP-Mitglied Hans-Dietrich Genscher (später FDP), SS-Mitglied Hans-Martin Schleyer (später Arbeitgeberpräsident), SS-Mann Schönhuber (später CSU), Otto Wolff von Amerungen (Hitlers Hehler), Filbinger, die Hohenzollernbonzen, Nazigeneral Speidel und Heusinger, Globke, Nazigeneral Gehlen, .... Für alles das hat 1989 niemand in der DDR demonstriert. Niemand in der DDR wurde gefragt, ob er die Annexion will. Es gab nach 1989 keine Volksentscheide, keine Volksabstimmungen; diktatorisch wurde uns alles von den BRD-Faschisten aufgezwungen. Schon deswegen ist die Zwangsvereinigung illegal , unrechtmäßig und ungültig. In Umfragen von 1989/90 stimmte die Mehrheit in der DDR für eine staatlich unabhängige und freie DDR, die Mehrheit ahnte schon, was sonst kommen würde. 13 Jahre Annexion, Diebstahl, Ausbeutung, Unterdrückung Betrug, Veruntreuung, Kriegsverbrechen, Sozialraub und Erniedrigung kamen. Wir haben genug davon. Die Versklavung und Enteignung unseres Landes durch die BRD-Faschisten muss endlich aufhören. Sie haben die Chance gehabt, mit uns einen friedlichen gemeinsamen Staat aufzubauen, haben sie jedoch missbraucht und mit Füßen getreten, sich gewissenlos unser Eigentum angeeignet und sich auf unsere Kosten bereichert. Sie haben den Einigungsvertrag und 2+4 Vertrag von 1990 in zahlreichen Punkten verletzt, z.B. dass von deutschem Boden kein Krieg mehr ausgehen darf. Damit haben sie diesen Vertrag selbst ungültig gemacht. Auch andere Verträge und Abkommen haben sie seitdem gebrochen, wie z.B. den UNO-Vertrag, die Genfer Konvention, die Haager Landkriegsordnung, den NATO-Vertrag, das Potsdamer Abkommen, ihr eigenes Grundgesetz und Strafgesetz; und sie haben nicht zuletzt durch ihre Fälschungen, falschen Versprechungen, Diebstähle, Morde und Bombenabwürfe usw. vielfach gegen ihre eigene Bibel verstoßen, auf die sie uns gegenüber mitunter besonders stolz, hochmütig und heuchlerisch verweisen. Nennen sich Christen (CDU, CSU) oder sozial (SPD) oder frei und demokratisch (FDP), aber sind pseudoreligiöse Antichristen, sind asozial, beschränken unsere Freiheit und sind antidemokratisch. Ihre Militärpfarrer und -bischöfe missbrauchen die Religion, um bei den Soldaten das Gewissen auszuschalten, um sie für Bombenabwürfe, Morde, Todesschüsse, Massaker und Diebstähle ("Requirieren") zu dressieren. Segnen sie immer noch Waffen ? Wolf Bierman sagte nach seiner Ausbürgerung von der DDR in die BRD: "Jetzt bin ich vom Regen in die Jauche gekommen." Mit zahlreichen Lügen und Betrügereien hat uns der BRD-Kapitalismus seit 1990 überzogen, so wie die Hitlerfaschisten das deutsche Reich. "Blühende Landschaften" haben sie uns versprochen oder "Es wird keinem schlechter gehen, aber vielen besser", "Eure Wohnungen werden wir euch für wenig Geld überlassen" und ähnlichen Müll. Wir brauchen keine Lügen mehr (Frank Schöbel). 1999 sagten sie uns, dass der Angriffskrieg gegen Jugoslawien gar kein Krieg wäre, sondern ein "Friedenseinsatz". Die BRD-Bonzen ereiferten sich über angebliche Diskriminierungen in Jugoslawien, diskriminieren aber bei sich die DDR-Bevölkerung (nur 40-70% Lohn wie in der BRD, doppelte so hohe Arbeitslosigkeit wie in der BRD usw.), sowie diskriminieren die bei ihnen lebenden Ausländer, Asylbewerber und andere Minderheiten, von denen vor und nach 1990 Hunderte durch geduldete verharmloste und instrumentalisierte rechte Mordkommandos umgebracht worden sind. In Afghanistan, das nie eine Bombe auf die BRD und DDR geworfen hat, sind die BRD-Kapitalisten mit ihren Todeskommandos einmarschiert, obwohl die afghanische Regierung Bin Ladin an neutrale Länder ausliefern wollte und die USA keinen BRD-Soldaten "angefordert" hatten. Was wollen die BRD-Banditen dort ? Wenn sie dort angeblich unsere Sicherheit schützen wollen, wieso schützen sie nicht die Leute im eigenen Land vor Entlassung und Armut und rechten Mordkommandos ? Wieso verschleudern sie dort Milliarden und geben den Obdachlosen und Armen in ihrem eigenen Land keine eigenen Wohnungen und ausreichend bezahlte Arbeitsplätze. Wieso dürfen dann nicht auch arabische und andere Länder ihre Sicherheit in der BRD verteidigen, indem sie Soldaten hierher schicken und Stützpunkte hier aufbauen? Die BRD versprach uns größere Freiheit, obwohl man jetzt am Arbeitsplatz und bei Vermietern und Landbesitzern wesentlich weniger zu sagen hat als in der DDR. Und die Freiheit bei der Auswahl eines Arbeitsplatzes ist fast gleich Null, da es fast keine Arbeitsplätze mehr gibt. Unsere volkseigenen Häuser, die sie uns geraubt haben, übertünchen sie jetzt möglichst häufig mit neuer Farbe, bezahlt von zwangsweise um das 20-100-fach erhöhten Mieten, die im Sozialismus fast kostenlos waren. Die verlogenen Begründung für diese Erhöhung: Abzahlung von angeblichen Altschulden. Seltsam, dass zu DDR-Zeiten, wo ja diese angeblichen Schulden entstanden sein sollen, die Mieten trotzdem fast kostenlos waren. Und seltsam: Jetzt nach 13 Jahren, wo diese angeblichen Altschulden durch die horrenden Mieten schon längst abbezahlt sind, jetzt müssten die Mieten ja wieder fast kostenlos werden. Warum passiert das nicht ? Wieder ein weiterer Betrug des BRD-Unrechtsstaats. Unsere Häuser tünchen sie ständig, um den Verkaufswert zu steigern und um einen Vorwand für weitere Mieterhöhungen zu haben und verpesten mit ihren Giftfarben Luft und Grundwasser. Vielleicht hoffen sie dabei gleichzeitig, uns dadurch über die soziale, wirtschaftliche und kulturelle Misere hinwegtäuschen zu können und über den Diebstahl unserer Häuser und Wohnungen und Werte. Ihr marodes kapitalistisches Wirtschaftssystem konnte nicht mal in der BRD allen eine eigene Wohnung und einen normal bezahlten Arbeitsplatz geben, geschweige denn in der annektierten DDR. Ihre kapitalistische Mangelwirtschaft ist unfähig, uns fast kostenlose Wohnungen, gute Arbeitsplätze, kostenlose Kindergärten und -krippen, kostenlose Gesundheitsversorgung, kostenlose Studienplätze mit Stipendien für alle zu geben. Schon allein daran sieht jeder Idiot, dass unsere Wirtschaft leistungsfähiger und besser war als in der BRD. Wir fordern: Ausweisung der inkompetenten BRD-Wirtschaftsbosse und Berufspolitiker, Abschiebung in die BRD und Einreiseverbot für die DDR. Die Geburtenrate in der annektierten DDR ist jetzt nur noch halb so hoch wie vor der Besetzung; die medizinische Versorgung hat sich dramatisch verteuert und verschlechtert; Lebensmittel, Mieten, Kindergärten, Kleingärten, Hochschulausbildung, Versicherungen, Benzin, Busse, Bahn und vieles andere kostet wesentlich mehr seit 1990, Frauen mit Kind werden im Beruf benachteiligt, Lehrstellen für Jugendliche und Arbeitsplätze für Frauen und Männer sind Mangelware und werden schlecht bezahlt; der Wert des Geldes, d.h. die Kaufkraft, ist deutlich kleiner als vor 1990: Alles das und noch andere Verschlechterungen haben dazu geführt, dass die Geburtenrate drastisch gefallen ist. Auf diese Weise betreibt der BRD-Kapitalismus einen schleichenden Völkermord an der DDR-Bevölkerung. Sie betrachten uns als Untermenschen und versuchen uns auszurotten und zu dezimieren, so wie sie die Einwohner der UdSSR und alle Kommunisten und andere Völker als Untermenschen bezeichneten und ausrotten wollten. (Der BRD-Faschist und BRD-Minister F.J.Strauß verlangte z.B. von den USA, Atombomben auf die DDR zu werfen.) Wir bitten alle Freundesstaaten der DDR, alle UNO-Mitglieder und sonstigen Staaten und Mächte, die DDR von den westdeutschen Besatzern zu befreien. Wir fordern: Ausschluss von BRD und USA aus der UNO und dem UNO-Sicherheitsrat, solange sie der DDR keine staatliche Unabhängigkeit zurückgeben und ihre Soldaten nicht aus dem Ausland und aus der annektierten DDR abziehen. Wir fordern Handels- und Wirtschaftblockaden gegen die faschistische BRD und die USA. Kauft nichts mehr von ihnen und verkauft ihnen nichts, bis zu unserer Befreiung. Etwa 90-95 % des DDR-Volkeigentums haben sich mittlerweile die BRD-Faschisten angeeignet. Wir fordern Rückgabe des Volkseigentums an uns. Und gleichzeitig versuchen uns die BRD-Medien vorzulügen, dass wir von der BRD mehr erhalten, als sie von uns. Tagtäglich pfänden und enteignen die BRD-Faschisten unser Privateigentum, unseren Boden, unsere Häuser und Wohnungen, nachdem sie uns millionenfach unsere Arbeitsplätze und Löhne geraubt haben und behaupten dann, wir würden mehr von ihnen kriegen als sie von uns. Sie faseln etwas von "Aufbau Ost" - wir erkennen nur Raubbau, Abbau und Diebstahl. Unsere Industrie ist durch die BRD-Kapitalisten 13 Jahre lang stärker geschädigt worden als durch den 2.Weltkrieg und die Reparationen zusammen. Trotzdem reden sie arrogant von "Aufbau Ost". In unseren Wäldern holzen sie die besten Bäume ab, stehlen unsere Bodenschätze und Ressourcen, vergiften und zerstören unsere Natur. In der BRD sind mehr Tier- und Pflanzenarten ausgestorben und bedroht als in der DDR, seit 1990 greift das Artensterben auch in der annektierten DDR um sich. Und auch die Bevölkerung der annektierten DDR stirbt seit 1990: nur noch halb so viel Kinder werden bei uns geboren und die Arbeitsfähigen werden durch Erpressung im Arbeitsamt oder soziale Not aus der DDR vertrieben. Wer baut ein Zentrum für die aus der DDR durch die BRD-Faschisten Vertriebenen ? 2 Millionen mussten seit 1990 schon gehen. Eine Abstimmung mit den Füßen über die kapitalistische Chaoswirtschaft. Wer baut ein Zentrum für die seit 1990 in Jugoslawien und Afghanistan von BRD-Faschisten, US-Faschisten und ihren Handlangern Vertriebenen ? Sicher nicht das korrupte faschistische BRD-Parlament nebst Regierung. Nein, sie möchten lieber ein Vertreibungszentrum in Berlin bauen, ein Wallfahrtszentrum für Rechtsextremisten und Revanchisten, um neue Raubzüge gegen Polen, die CSSR, Jugoslawien und gegen die Republiken der Sowjetunion ideologisch vorzubereiten. Denn nachdem sie die DDR und den Kosovo ausgeplündert haben, wollen die BRD-Kapitalisten nun anderswo weiterstehlen und rauben. Natürlich mit ähnlichen scheinheiligen betrügerischen Begründungen wie die Hitlerideologen: Schutz und Befreiung von Minderheiten und Schutz der Menschenrechte (wie gegen die CSSR) , Friedenseinsätze, Terroristenbekämpfung und "Zurückschießen" (wie gegen Polen nach dem Überfall auf den Sender Gleiwitz), einem angeblichen Angriff zuvorkommen bzw. Präventiveinsätze (wie 1941 gegen die Sowjetunion) Die deutschen Kapitalisten und Faschisten lamentieren heuchlerisch wegen etwa 270 bis 1000 Grenztoten und Todesstrafen in der DDR, aber sind selbst für 70 Millionen Tote direkt verantwortlich, 10 Mio. im 1. Weltkrieg und 60 Millionen im 2. Weltkrieg, haben außerdem den Koreakrieg und Vietnamkrieg hochleben lassen und logistisch unterstützt, wo es zusammen etwa 11 Millionen Opfer gab, haben die Kriege gegen Afghanistan, Jugoslawien, den 1. und 2. Golfkrieg unterstützt und mitgemacht und viele andere kleinere Kriege, Massaker, Überfälle, Todesurteile und Vernichtungsaktionen nach 1945 mit mehreren Millionen Toten (Chile, El Salvador, Kolumbien, Honduras, Bolivien, Paraguay, Argentinien, Indonesien, Südafrika, Angola, Algerien, Ruanda, Palästina, Guatemala, Kambodscha, Laos, Nikaragua, Peru, Kuba, Haiti, Panama, Grenada, Philippinen, Türkei, Frankreich, Griechenland), und in all diesen Kriegen gab es zusätzlich mehrere 100 Millionen Vertriebene, Schwerverletzte und Obdachlose. Von den Tausenden Toten durch Todesschüsse der BRD-Polizei, BRD-Armee, BRD-Geheimdienste und Wachdienste an den Grenzen und im Inland, in Afghanistan und Jugoslawien weiß bisher fast niemand. Auch das versuchen die BRD-Bonzen zu vertuschen. Wir fordern Freigabe aller Akten von BND, MAD, Verfassungsschutz und Regierung, wir fordern Glasnost hier bei uns. Wir fordern Aufdeckung der Verbrechen der BRD-Regierungen und der BRD-Geheimdienste. Als Rechtsnachfolger des 3.Reichs, der die BRD unbedingt sein wollte, trägt sie die Verantwortung für die 70 Mio. Toten, zumal fast alle Täter und Hauptverantwortlichen aus der östlichen Besatzungszone und der DDR in die BRD und andere nichtsozialistische Staaten geflohen waren oder schon immer dort wohnten. Der BRD-Alleinvertretungsanspruch und Nichtanerkennung der DDR machen diese Verantwortung komplett. Die BRD-Bonzen und BRD-Kapitalisten predigen Wasser und trinken Wein. Auch Pressefreiheit und Medienpluralismus gibt es nicht bei Ihnen, das wird nur vorgetäuscht. Nur bezahlte korrupte oder linientreue Journalisten dürfen dort auftreten. Nichtkonforme Journalisten werden entlassen oder eingeschüchtert oder es werden ihnen Privilegien wie interessante Dienstreisen oder Interviews entzogen oder ihre Aufstiegschancen werden verschlechtert. Das ist Zensur. Echte Vertreter des Volkes dürfen in der BRD nichts öffentlich schreiben oder sagen. Echte Meinungsfreiheit wollen die BRD-Faschisten unterdrücken, anscheinend haben sie große Angst vor dem freien Wort, Angst um ihre Bonzenprivilegien und ihre zusammengerafften und geraubten Reichtümer. Und in einem Land, wo nicht der Mensch im Mittelpunkt steht, sondern Geld, Besitz, Kapital, Profit, Privilegien und wo die Wirtschaft Priorität hat, wo Arbeitgeber, Firmenbesitzer, Vermieter und Großgrundbesitzer wie Diktatoren auftreten dürfen, kann es keine Demokratie geben, dort werden Menschenrechte und die Verfassung in den Dreck getreten. Wir fordern: Kriegsverbrecher Gerhard Schröder vor ein internationales Kriegsverbrechertribunal, ebenso Peter Struck, Rudolf Scharping und Josef Fischer; alle diese Personen haben in Jugoslawien und Afghanistan Kriegsverbrechen, Massaker und den Tod von Tausenden Unschuldigen verursacht. BRD-Kapitalisten und BRD-Faschisten raus aus der DDR, aus Jugoslawien, Afghanistan und Irak, aus Kongo und Kuwait, weg vom Horn von Afrika, raus aus Kosovo, Mazedonien, Kroatien und Montenegro, keine Beihilfe zur Annexion des Irak. Weg mit dem Wirtschaftsterror gegen Kuba und Nordkorea. Wir fordern:Glasnost, Transparenz und Menschenrechte hier bei uns. Rückgabe der Grundrechte und Menschenrechte des Sozialismus. Rückgabe des Volkseigentums an das Volk. Krieg ist Terrorismus. Kapitalismus ist Faschismus. Page dedicated to the memory of Stefan Marinov and his Magnetic Vortex Hyper-Ionization Device (MAGVID) By Vencislav Bujic All the data and information on this web site is for free and may be used only for private and/or educational purposes, but not for commercial purposes and/or applications. This page is dedicated to the memory of Stefan Marinov and his device titled "Magnetic Vortex Hyper-Ionization Device". It was reported that Marinov was working on it, which means working with real device that he build, just one month before his sudden, unexpected dead. There is high chance that his dead has connection to the testing of this device, and that it was not 'suicide' as officially stated. Marinov was good Christian and nobody expected him to commit suicide. According to official news he presumably jumped off from the top of the four level outside emergency staircase of the Bibliotheque in Graz, Austria, but nobody actually saw him jumping off. He was still alive, not even bleeding, then ambulance and police arrived, and Marinov died on a way to hospital. The police never notified anybody, including his soon in Bulgaria. They sealed his apartment, not letting anybody inside, and also refused to release any letter found there, and refused giving any information. Stefan Marinov was born in Bulgaria, then when he got a passport, he moved to Washington. Secret agencies and their 'elite' bosses, who control sources of energy, and are confusing people, the same that prevented Tesla and many others from giving to all the people source of free energy, didn't let Marinov alone when he went back to Europe, this time to Italy and Austria. His life was ended abruptly... He had big plans for the future, making various future collaborations, planed to attend International Physics Conference in Koln, Germany, on 25th of August 1997, and even made hotel reservation for the conference, for him and his college Professor P.T. Pappas from Athens, Greece. The design of this device was brought to my attention recently, I haven't been familiar with Stefan Marinov or his work, including this device, and most important reason I want to make this page is because I feel there is something important in the device since it bothered too much those who are currently in power. So, let me transfer this knowledge to everybody who wants to learn more. You are invited to download all the material from this page on your computer, so this information will not disappear. Note - Again, I have not build this device, all I have is just papers that I received. I don't know does this device works as claimed, it is here "as is". And I'm only presenting this material to all researches interested in truth. Since I don't work on devices that are 'ionizing' space, my main area of interest are +propelentless, electromagnetic motors that create unidirectional thrust+, and probably I would ignore this material and device if it hadn't been developed and tested by Stefan Marinov just one month before his 'suicide' on 15 july 1997, which gives this device weight, so to speak. Also, it does look similar to one of my designs of motor, although theory behind it is somewhat different. If you have some document about Marinov's work and devices and you want it to be on this web site, then just submit it to me, with description what it is. Here you can also read Marinov's work ANNUS HORRIBILIS. Vencislav Bujic vencib@yahoo.com 14 January 2002 Reported effects of Magnetic Vortex Hyper-Ionization Device: Conventional: 1) Production of extreme High Voltage. 2) The rotating magnetic field spins compass needle. Unconventional: 1) EM Doppler effects. 2) Time dilation (measured from inside) with all that follows it: - Resultant time compression of EM radiation. - Resultant decrease in perceived inertia and mass. - Resultant greater perceived acceleration with less force (measured from inside). - Resultant speed compression (low speed inside, appears as high speed outside). 3) Shielding effect on the inside by the oblate spheroids of ionized particles and electrons outside the device. Anything that comes in contact with the rotating ionization cloud would be heated and swirled. The description of Magnetic Vortex Hyper-Ionization Device First part is text, then images follow: ( while reading, keep in mind that only second, better method "a four-coil, two-phase ring" described in text bellow is also shown on the images at the bottom. ) Text: THE MAGNETIC VORTEX ...The extreme electrical ionization of matter in this experiment produces many anomalous effects with many uses, i.e.: as a lightweight HV power supply, non-motional EM Doppler effects, time dilation and associated bandwidth compression in violation of the Shannon’s limit, a=F/m inertial modification, as well as spectacular visual display around the experiment (above 3MHz). There are three fields we can use to set up an electric vacuum inside of the experiment by pumping electrons into an external electric sheet. These are: (1) Static magnetic fields (2) Alternating magnetic fields (3) Pulsating (PDC) magnetic fields Let's start with classical electromagnetics point of view: Imagine a permanent magnet with North pole out of your computer monitor. Its flux lines can be imagined as a large number of X marks on your screen. An electron moves in the plane of the monitor from left to right. As the electron cuts the lines of magnetic flux, Lorentz force F = qvB deflects it downward. The electron actually spirals clockwise in the plane of the computer monitor with radius r = mv / qB, with B in Teslas and all other measures in MKSA units. If the electron came from opposite direction it would spiral same direction, or clockwise as we see it. Lorentz force derives from static magnetic fields when there is relative motion between the magnetic field and electron. No force acts on the electron when its motion is parallel to the lines of magnetic flux. The force acts on the electron only when the magnetic flux lines are cut. And this static magnetic field is conservative (performs no work). The relevant Maxwell equation here is curl E = dB/dt, and since the flux density is static here, dB/dt is zero, curl E is zero, and the field is by definition conservative. No work is done on electrons, so we deduce that the electrons spiral but maintain the same velocity and kinetic energy. Static electrons can also be accelerated by magnetic fields. In that case curl E is nonzero and electrons must absorb energy, or must be accelerated, by the time-variant magnetic field. This case is actually the same as the above case, but as electric current changes in the coil producing the magnetic flux, this flux expands or collapses. There is still a relative motion and electrons still experience the same Lorentz force. For example, sending pulsating (PDC) instead of direct current through the same coil in the same direction causes the same spiraling effect on static electrons as the static magnetic field had on moving electrons. Sending alternating current (AC) through the coil causes periodic reversals of electrons. The field around the coil can be given by E(r,t) = 1/2pir*dP/dt, where P is flux in webers. The electric lines form concentric circles about the coil, and another way to say this is E = f * B, where f is frequency in Hz, B is average flux density of a periodic flux, and E is in volts per meter close to the coil. These three fields, static, AC, and PDC make for any manipulation of electrons inside the experiment. Two methods exist to produce the electric sheet outside of the experiment. Both require pumping electrons from inside the experiment into a sheet of electricity outside. The first method does this from a central magnetic pole. A strong static magnetic field is set up, and PDC is sent oppositively through the pole to set up circular electric lines around it. Electrons are accelerated circularly around the pole and as soon as they move they experience an outward centrifugal deflection qvB. Each electron which leaves the center of the experiment leaves a positive electric hole, and so there is also an internal electric centripetal field F = knqq/rr, where n is the number of electrons removed to the external electric sheet. Each electron has potential energy - kq/r, and the experiment has the same potential energy, so it is electrically excited, because excitation is the only way matter absorbs electric energy without heating. Also, one may view removing an electron from an atom as "exciting it past ionization potential." The problem here is that the electrons are limited to the speed of light, and one may assume they gain lightspeed (or close to it) instantly in any tangible electric field (by v=Eqt/electronmass, provided that the inter- collision time is high enough). Thus speed of light acts to limit the qvB centrifugal force and so limit the power in the field to around 40 megajoules, very marginal. The second method (shown on diagram bellow) utilizes a four-coil, two-phase ring, exactly the same as in two-phase AC motor stators. The time variant magnetic field produced by such AC motor stator arrangement is identical with a magnetic field of a real permanent magnet rotating around the axis Y in the plane XZ. Imagine such a rotating magnet in the plane of your computer monitor (plane XZ on diagram). It can be shown that the lines of rotating magnetic flux cut electrons in such a way that Lorentz force creates unidirectional electric lines through the plane of your computer monitor (plane XZ on diagram). In other words, electrons appear to be "blown through the surface of the computer monitor" just like air molecules are blown by a circular fan blade. When we add a static magnetic filed (a central pole) just like in the first method (i.e.: by a solenoidial coil positioned into the monitor, or along Y-axis), its magnetic lines of flux are perpendicular to the flux lines of the rotating magnetic field. As a result of this unique juxtaposition of these static and rotating magnetic fields, electrons are sucked from in front of the monitor surface, but since they are limited to the speed of light, they enter the static magnetic field only so far before assuming a circular orbit through Lorentz deflection. Electrons are pulled from inside of the experiment parallel to static flux lines and when they begin to cut the static flux lines just below the surface of your computer monitor, they spiral out to the same radius as above. Without velocity greater than light they can go no further. So light speed, once the limiting factor, now allows the field to achieve almost any energy. No energy is lost in this field except through collisions with air molecules, which effects are minimized at higher frequencies, and become nonexistent in vacuum. The density of the field is a function of solely the frequency of the magnetic vortex (rotating field) and flux density B, or in other terms: the resultant electric field strength in volts per meter. The stronger this electric field, the more electrons are stripped from inside the experiment and more dense the external electric sheet becomes. Very little energy is required at higher frequencies to produce sheets dense enough to exhibit anomalous effects. Note: an oblate hemispheroid sheets of charge are formed outside of this experiment, which may become very dense. Anything in these hemispheres will be heated electrically. However, inside the experiment, despite powerful electric fields, the internal Joule heating is nonexistent because electrons are held outside, and the electric fields are no more dangerous than the 10 kV/m field under a thundercloud. Outside the experiment, the charge in either hemisphere rotates opposite to that in the other hemisphere. This can be seen by considering the Lorentz force. Electrons entering the static magnetic field from outside are deflected in one direction. Electrons leaving the static field from the inside are deflected in the opposite direction. The main problem we had, was finding means for excitation without relaxation, which normally releases all stored energy in apx. 10 nanoseconds. Energy required for any significant frequency shift is enormous. Setting up a weak static magnetic field allows a sort of resonance effect, where massive amounts of energy are absorbed by the field without release. Excitation and resonance are only obtainable when relaxation is eliminated as it can be in the magnetic vortex system... Images: Four-coil, two-phase ring desing: The same image as above, but with 180 degrees turn: Note classic flying saucer shape, with disk, central dome and central tube. The part with large AC stator rings for producing the rotating field will be at the bottom in disk shape enclosure, with cylindrical enclosure for orthogonal solenoid which produces the static field. Note that solenoid in the center looks like coil/tube that was reported so many times by people who were inside extraterrestrial crafts (UFO). Its usually a tube/coil structure, in diameter between 30 to 70 cm / 1 to 2 feet (depends on case) that goes through central part of the craft, and the tube/coil is always in vertical position, exactly in the center. High Voltage separation: more to come... Quelle: http://www.usajohnsons.com/cool_energy_stuff/experiments/magvid.htm ------------------ MAGVID = "Magnetic Vortex Hyper-Ionization Device". In basic, Marinov's MAGVID is similar to Nikola Tesla 's Rotating Magnetic Field device but with no core, and with added DC solenoid on one end parallel to the axis. Researcher Stefan Marinov left many notes about MAGVID. He died, but his research will be saved, and futher investigated. Reported effects of Magnetic Vortex Hyper-Ionization Device: Conventional: *1) Production of extreme High Voltage. *2) The rotating magnetic field spins compass needle. Unconventional: *1) EM Doppler effects. *2) Time dilation (measured from inside) with all that follows it: ** - Resultant time compression of EM radiation. ** - Resultant decrease in perceived inertia and mass. ** - Resultant greater perceived acceleration with less force (measured from inside). ** - Resultant speed compression (low speed inside, appears as high speed outside). *3) Shielding effect on the inside by the oblate spheroids of ionized particles and electrons outside the device. Anything that comes in contact with the rotating ionization cloud would be heated and swirled. *http://groups.yahoo.com/group/MAGVID/ *http://lunahelia.com/resources/magvid.pdf *http://www.usajohnsons.com/cool_energy_stuff/experiments/magvid.htm *http://www.geocities.com/phoenix_risingiii/KosolDevice/section2.html *http://freeenergynews.com/Directory/Inventors/StefanMarinov/ *http://montalk.net/SST.pdf *http://www.usajohnsons.com/cool_energy_stuff/experiments/eatsite.html *http://www.unusualresearch.com/silvertooth/silvertooth.htm